school for girls?
by DitzyAirhead0008
Summary: a gender bender..Sunako was currently studying at the prestigious shingakuen-school for girls.And who is this new girl?
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL FOR GIRLS?**

**I don't own wallflower**. HAYAKAWA TOMOKO is the pure genius!

**prologoue**

MAIN CHARACTERS

**SUNAKO NAKAHARA= 16**

**KYOHEI TAKANO= 17**

**-Sunako Nakahara was one of the "elites". Her aunt enrolled her in shingakuen- a well known school for girls. The school train girls to become an elegant ladies, And Sunako was very unlady like and boyish. Her aunt was too worried so she enrolled her in shingakuen.**

**-Kyohei Takano a very handsome and very rich guy. If you thought he was very lucky- well you thought wrong – because of his looks and body to die for. He was always groped and molest by girls and even gays. He was very sick of these. He came up with an idea what do you think it would be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Finally I've done it!

Don't own wallflower( wish I was!)

_Flashbacks:_

"I don't know hw to handle you! " her aunt said furiously.

"Oba –chan ,chillax!" Sunako said while tapping her fingers on the chair .She's currently listening to flo rida's "right round" on her ipod.

"Will you just listen to me and take that thing off your ears!!"Her oba-chan was really angry.

She decided to turn off her ipod.

"What now?" She said lazily while slouching on their couch

"I would like you to attend my former school,,and that's FINAL!" She thought her aunt was overacting ..

"but oba-chan, i- "she was about to object when she noticed her aunt already has fled away..

She's getting really furious that time. She noticed she got a message on her phone. It's from

her aunt. The text goe:

" I know you'll be mad at me but I don't know what to do with you. I'm

sorry sunako dear. I just want your mom to be happy"

p.s. I already enrolled you at shingakuen. Your uniform was on your room!

You'll start tomorrow.. DON'T BE LATE!

"Nooo!" she screamed

end of flashback

That's the reason for her biggest disappointment in life. And now she's stuck on this girly girl school for about a week now. And she's fucking tired of dealing with a bunch of hypocrite girls who are so very FAKE. Man! I'm so bored. She's been yawning for about 20 times now. They had been taught on doing handicrafts and baking cookies, and unlike other girls she's not enjoying every minute of it!.

Just when her eyelids where getting heavier , her sensei walked in their class.

"Class! I would like to announce that there was a new student in your class. Please treat her nicely. Ms Hanada please come in" Her gaze went to the new student. And she was shocked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Omigosh! She's beautiful. No! She's a goddess!.._Sunako said to herself with her eyes wide open.

The girl stood in front of them, then bow her head.

"I'm Sakura Hanada. Nice meeting you all!Please take care of me!" Even her voice was beautiful, but it was too deep. Too deep for a pretty girl like her. She just shrugged her shoulders on that thought.

"Hanada-san, you may take your seat now. Occupy the seat beside Nakahara-san. She's the girl in pony tail." Their teacher said. The girl walked towards her. Then sit beside her.

" Hello! I'm Sakura and your?" She heard her talked to her. She looks at her

" I-I'm S-sunako.." She answered. She's nervous and she don't know why. Sakura's presence was making her feel very nervous.

"Ahmm.. Sunako-chan, I'm staying in Shingakuen's boarding house. Would you mind, if I asked you in helping me find my room?" Sakura said

" No, I wouldn't mind at all! By the way, what's your room number?" She asked.

" Uhm, it's 305.." Sakura answered. Her eyes went wide when she heard it.

" Oh that's great! So were room mates." She said. She was excited. Atleast she had someone to talked to and to bond to.

" I'm also happy that were going to be roommates" Sakura said merrily. Sakura smiled at her.

She quickly looked away. _What the?! Why am I blushing? Well she looks too cute when she smiles but- Argghh! For heaven sake were both girls! Am I a lesbian?!(_no offense for the members of third sex. I had friends that's like them)

" Ahmm, Sunako-chan are you okay?" Sakura said in a worried tone.

" Yes, of course. I-I'm perfectly fine!" She answered while looking away. Their class just ended smoothly.

They were both in their dorm room, and they were both too tired. When they reached their room Sakura hurriedly went to the bathroom with a lots of things in her hand. _Why is she bringing so much things in the bathroom? Umm.. Maybe she's just too vain.. _ _I'm tired I might as well sleep. _Her eyes were closing, and then she dozed off..

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

_DAMN! The wig is so irritating! _She took her clothes of then unclasped her bra, then remove her FAKE boobs. YES. She's a he.. Sakura Hanada was'nt real. She's just a fictional character that comes out on his mind HE was just a spoiled rich kid who was very sick of his life. And his name was none other than…..

**KYOHEI TAKANO!..**

The reason why he dresses as a girl was on the next chapter…

It was short, I know(sigh). I was just running out of ideas...by the way tnx4dreviews

I'm so happy. It was my first time writing, yeah, As in 1st tym ( geez I don't know what to do ).. The concept of the story just pops out on my mind and voila! Now I'm writing the story

_Well tnx for my first two reviewers!!_


End file.
